There is an image information processing apparatus which recognizes a character string within an image based on the image captured by a camera and converts the recognized character string into text data (for example, see Patent Document 1).
This image information processing apparatus determines whether a recognition target is appropriate as an image used to recognize a character string and performs a character recognition process on the image obtained by the determination in order to reduce erroneous recognition of a character string due to, for example, camera shake.